Yu-Gi-Oh! X Story Lines
Story lines to Yu-Gi-Oh! X. Dadnapped! (Chapter 1-4) When Yugi takes Tag to a Duel Monsters convention, Yugi is kidnapped, and Tag must save him. *Duel - Tag vs. Mel. #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 100) #Victory move: Automatic victory with Exodia. #Prize: Freedom for Yugi and Tag. Return of Shadi (Chapter 8-9) When an exhibit from Pharaoh Seto's tomb is brought to Egypt, a great danger is brought with it. *Duel # 1 - Shadi vs. Curator #Winner: Shadi. #Victory move: Asking if the curator defiled a tomb in Egypt. #Prize: Soul of Curator used to recharge Millennium Items. *Duel # 2 - Tag vs. Shadi #Winner: Tag. #Victory move: Saying that an illusion he was in was his shadow. #Prize: Serena's safety and the Millennium Puzzle. *Duel # 3 - Seth vs. Shadi #Winner: Seth. #Victory move: Saying that Ammeit only has one mouth. #Prize: Kira's safety and the Millennium Rod. *Duel # 4 - Darin vs. Shadi #Winner: Darin. #Victory move: Refusing to risk his mother's life. #Prize: Anzu's safety, restoration of the girls' souls, and the Millennium Ring. The Thief Returns (Chapter 11-12) When Darin hears a strange laugh, he falls victim to an old enemy from Yugi's past! Can Tag and the others save Darin and stop the reborn enemy?! *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Yami Bakura/Darin #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1000) #Victory move: Direct attack with Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier. #Prize: Tag lives. (Darin's soul is trapped in the Shadow Realm.) *Duel # 2 - Darin vs. Thief King Bakura #Winner: Darin #Victory move: Destruction of Thief King Bakura's Dark Magician with Dark Magician Girl. #Prize: Darin's soul returns to his body. Mahad, Mana, and Atem swear to guide new chosen ones. Death-T (Chapter 15-22) Mel Tyrone's back, and this time, it's personal. Starting with Grandpa's life being put in danger, and ending with a climatic duel between Tag and Mel! You'll be guessing to the very end!! *Duel # 1 - Grandpa vs. Mel #Winner: Mel. (Life Points: 3900) #Victory move: Using Super Conductor Tyranno's special ability to knock Grandpa's Life Points down to 100, and then finishing him off with the Spell Card, Final Flame. #Prize: Forcing Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, and Isis into his Tournament of Death, Death-T!! Death-T1 *Duel # 2 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, & Serena vs. three hit men. #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, & Serena #Victory move: Darin had Isis hold one of the only real guns. In a feint surrender, Darin hits the two remaining hit men in a surprise attack. #Prize: Advancement to Death-T2 and Anzu joins the game. Death-T2 *Duel # 3 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu, & Isis vs. old man #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu & Isis. #Victory move: Mana convinces Isis to kick the old man in the shins, causing him to scream and electrocute himself. #Prize: Advancement into the Murderer's Mansion, and their lives. *Duel # 4 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, & Anzu vs. guilotine #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, & Anzu. #Victory move: Tag tells Anzu to push her button. She does so, and everyone's freed. #Prize: Activation of trap door, and only way out of mansion. (Isis is captured by Chopman.) *Duel # 5 - Johnny vs. Chopman #Winner: Johnny. #Victory move: Johnny attaches a handcuff to the door and a candle. Chopman flings the door off its hinges, and he's burned alive. #Prize: Advancement to Death-T3 and Isis is saved. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X